The Gargoyle's Maze
is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. Quick walkthrough # Begin the quest by entering the maze here or sneaking into it via vines around the ledges. The player can convince the gargoyle that guards the door to let them in or if they have the Band of Braccus from the Vault of Braccus Rex they can enter, however using the Band will teleport the player to the end of the maze to Braccus's tower. # The player will need to find Crumbling Skulls to get through the gates and to find the maximum amount of loot possible from the maze. The gates can also be lockpicked if the players Thievery is high enough. #* When entering the maze there is a pressure plate at the center of the room, stepping on it will conjure a Crumbling Skull on a table to the left, if the player character steps off the plate it will disappear so use another character to pick it up. # Continue left through the gate and the player will discover a hatch that leads to the hatch on the opposite side of the wall. # Once in this room set one character on the pressure plate in the center of the room, beware of the trapped floors. Send a second character through the door to the indicated spot where the second pressure plate is at, again beware of trapped floor tiles. Collect the Crumbling Skull with the third character. # The player will need Raining Blood and Rain for this, if those are not acquired the player will not be able to save the Historian. You also need to be able to cast a Bless spell, which you cannot do until you have had your Source Collar removed. Once the Crumbling Skull from the room above has been acquired go back and up the stairs, through the gate to the Historian (burning fellow), a small battle will begin against some skeletons, after the battle is over use Rain of Blood followed by Rain and finished off by Bless on the Historian to save him. # After saving the Historian go through the gate in the image and set a character on the pressure plate shown, opposite of it in the lower room a Crumbling Skull will appear. # Go through this portal shown to find another skull. # Go out the southern gate in the room the Historian was at and follow the image to find another Crumbling Skull on a corpse in a corridor. # Go down this corridor for more loot, but watch out for floor traps to ignite the gas cloud. # Go around the corner for another Crumbling Skull on a body. # The player should now have found all 6 skulls in the maze, go to the tower entrance and the gargoyle there will reward the player. Detailed walkthrough Rewards Gallery Maze2.png|First Crumbling Skull Maze3.png|Hatches Maze4.png|Red circles indicates traps Maze5.png Maze9.png Maze6.png Maze7.png Maze8.png Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 quests ru:Лабиринт горгульи